pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skie M/Archive 1
Merge *''Merged the archieved speed uw build and this build by using the text and some attribute use of the archieved build for this one(people asked for that).robertjan 08:17, 19 July 2008 (EDT)'' *''Where's the scytheway sin? Currently, people are also using 3 ursan and 1 hb monk, and attempting to use your terra builds over the el/a builds listed in variants will get you kicked from party.Skie M 08:42, 19 July 2008 (EDT)'' *Not at all i do speed uw around 6x a day and most people use already 4 terra's again :) since the risk of perma form is very high.I also placed the scyth build in variants so people could chose what they want to run :P. If I miss something in my text (about the use of a char) be free to add it :)robertjan 09:15, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Build:Team Underworld Speedway Has been moved to Build:Team - Underworld Speedway as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:12, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Dupe *Q:I am still wondering why this team build is considered a dupe of a SLOWER team build... the Ultra Speed UW team build is designed to take 35 - 45 minutes, this build is designed to take 20 - 25 minutes, yet this build is the one being considered for deletion. Additionally, the Ultra Speed UW team build has four E/Me builds included as primary choices rather than the E/A builds that are in common use, with 2 HB Monks and 2 Ursan Tanks. I am thinking that these are enough of a difference to simply call them different builds. I would like to have the move to PvX:WELL reversed and place this build back into Testing where it belongs. Skie M 02:28, 21 July 2008 (EDT) *A:Cause the setup you use was primary the setup of that build, but i changed that setup to variants. So its in the build itself already only under variants. so people could chose Ane the terra setup is only 5-10 min slower (i play 6-8 times a day speed uw so i know where i'm talking about) and thats because it deals far more dmage so it kills quicker. The slow movement speed is only when you approch a target so that isn't a problem since your not excacly moving when fighting. And its only 1 hb monk. the seconds monk plays ursan and only uses hb when in lot of trouble (which almost never happens thatz why I said you could also use a 3rd w/me instead of it. Variants doesn't mean the first setup is lots better it means you could also use that setup, but the first setup is prefered. And about the dupe, thats how pvx works (don't ask me why :S). Lots of my build where also deleted before they even where tested since other build where better or some skills where the same.robertjan 06:09, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :BTW hold the discussion about this on this page plz and not in the build discussion, cause it hasn't to do with the build itself but with the pvxwell (which i personal don't understand also, but you can't do anything about that :) ). Thats why prefer gw.gamependium.com robertjan 06:12, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::I do Underworld HM Speedway 10 - 15 times a day, I've never seen E/Me in my groups or in the groups that I've joined, I've never seen 2 monks, and I've only once seen a Terra Tank perform some of the duties of the Permasin ... when the perma dropped. I think I know what I'm talking about too, man. Skie M 10:18, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe you could add some discription about the use of the perma forms. I don't use them much cause i hb almost always, play terra el/me or ursan.robertjan 12:15, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Rating own build You're not allowed to rate your own build or moving them out of pvxwell. Although I don't understand why you gave the speed builds build 0 innovation.Innovation hasn't any thing to do with new, it ahs to do with how it works for that setup. If a build works fine it almost always gain 4-5 for innovation since poeple give it a max rating..and I also don't know why you gave your setup in effectiveness a 5 and the other setup a 4 while it has the same setup as yours, only it is placed in vanriants and the normal terra setup in major, so there isn't any diffrence :P. The perma terras could also be placed in major and terras in variants if you're realy think thats better. But then you have to do that yourself, thats the idea behind wiki. Someone places a setup and if it could be better ot a bit diffrent someone else does that... robertjan 02:16, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I did not move the build out of PvX:Well .. check the history of the pages and figure out what happened yourself, if you like. Innovation deals with how new an idea is or the combination of using skills in a new way or as the core of a new build. These are established builds, I put them on the wiki because everybody was using them or looking for them. I did NOT invent the build myself, I am simply relaying it. Skie M 02:29, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Builds Work Well was originally designed to allow Administrators to quickly remove non-functioning or inferior builds. However, while it is vital to retain this ability, it is also important that builds not be deleted too hastily. As such, this guideline seeks to merely delay deletion until the author is * Given a chance to complete his/her build (this usually means that builds should not be deleted as inferior while they are still stubs) * Given a chance to understand the reason behind deletion beyond merely the statement of "PvX:WELL." This benefits both the community as well as the author in a variety of ways. First, it prevents builds from being deleted out of hand, and also helps to prevent theoretically valuable content from being deleted. Second, by doing this, we help improve the author's knowledge by giving him/her a chance to understand the flaws in his build rather than merely deleting it. '' Copied from PvX:WELL policy page. ::Ah i see its in build-subs which means people could look at it but they don't rate it and you could order it a bit. But as soon it comes in testing its flagged as dupe again. What you could do is place it under user build and link to it from your user page. Then peop;le could see it, but can't rate it either. If you realy want the perma's in major and the terras in variants you could change that (http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Ultra_Speed_UW), but then you have to write a little use at the perma builds :).Maybe you could do that? robertjan 02:35, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::Maybe I could, but I'm going to sleep in a bit. I personally don't have a lot of personal experience in running the perma E/A Terra Tanks. I usually just run my Holy Scytheway sin, or my Ursan Tank W/Me, or my HB monk.Skie M 02:37, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Author Voting Section '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' renamed the Underworld Speedway team build ... I had missed the hyphen in creating the namespace. In the process of moving the page to it's new home, he apparrently decided that the build was too stubby, and added the stub tag, but made no other changes. Someone else came along and noticed the stub tag AND the PvX:WELL tag and removed the WELL tag since it now violates PvXWiki policy concerning build deletion. I did none of these actions myself, they simply happened. Don't blame me for the actions of others, right or wrong, when with a little digging you could have found the truth for yourself. Skie M 02:46, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :So that means i may vote on my own builds? If i think its a fair rating? Strange :P. Well one more thing about your 4 to effectiveness at the team setup commending that there are faster setups. That faster setup is in variants with the note that it is faster but more dangerous. So its in the team setup :P.~So thats why it may have a 5 effectiveness rating cause for some poeple the eprmas are most effective and for some the terra's :) Thats the reason behind variants. If I hadn't made the variant setup there then you could have given it a 4 rating cause there was a better setup robertjan 02:58, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::I rated the build, not it's variants.Skie M 03:05, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::In pvxwiki variants is a part of the build. Its only the way how people want to use it :P Otherwise there wasn't be a variants.robertjan 03:07, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Innovation is innovation, not something you put in there because nobody else posted the build before. Either a build is meta or it's innovative, never both. The UW speedway builds are meta. PvXwiki talk: Real Vetting :::::Why did ~ ĐONT*SYSOP renamed the build? You may not do that while its pvxwelled only if its welled for name, cause it makes no sence. And btw the builds where merged as aksed by the community :) . Some of my builds where merghed to another before and then deleted. Its no problem cause then you don't get 1000 builds for the same. Thats why there is also variants and the fact that other users could improve the build. :Probertjan 03:30, 22 July 2008 (EDT) '''This discussion doesn't belong in my talk page, I moved it to where it belongs in the build discussion page.' You was right Skie you was right about the perma's. Last 2 days I did Speed UW as perma and it was indeed a lot faster (before I did only HB, Ursan and Terra work). I made variants primary again with a text and primary variants again as asked like it was before. It was easy for me to do that since all builds where already in the setup :P Thanks for your comments and your help:) I made a credit at the last line of the build for you. How do you actually make those little build setup in the beginning with those ,little icons? robertjan 02:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Very nice job. Wow the setup look awesome now :P. The only change i made now where the 2 I am unstoppable link that didn't work, now they will also link to the skill itself. For the rest it looks perfect. Very nice done. robertjan 02:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Build:W/A EXPUNGE POLLY WAR It's just a joke build that's probably going to be deleted, so don't sweat it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:24, 26 July 2008 (EDT) hey did skie leave the world of gw?Daft Shifty 03:02, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :I did for a while ... Skie M 20:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) Stuff I dont think you understand. There aren't two variants sections. The first area is a list of the suggested skills to fill the optional slots. The one at the bottom are skills which can replace the skills currently on the bar. Also, style and formatting doesnt mean shit. Also2, EBSoH should be fucking mainbar, get over it. Life 06:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No .. you are suggesting skills right under the skillbar for an optional skillslot that doesnt even belong in the fucking build. Wake up, that's a listing of VARIANT SKILLS and OH MY FUCKING GOD THERE'S ANOTHER ONE ALREADY ON THE PAGE. Skie M 06:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna go ahead and suggest you figure out what how to not get in arguments regarding builds which have been well-established, particularly on this wiki. You're just going to end up both feeling and being treated like a dousche. ··· Danny Does 07:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, that's my build page they are vandalizing with their idiotic efforts to remove a skill from the bar to put in a skill that's already in variants, and fuck the build up even more by adding a listing of variant skills right under the pvxbig skillbar. The formatting and style of the page is supposed to be uniform with the rest of the wiki. I've told them that about 10 times now, and they still can't understand what they're fucking up. If they can't do it right, it's vandalizing, and I'm just gonna revert it all night long. The best skill for that slot is Death's Charge, for all-round usage of the build for raptor farming. If a person wants to use one of the variant skills, that's what the variant section is for. As for well-established ... check the rating history of that build and see how many trash votes I had to have removed by the admins... Skie M 07:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::You're just bad tbh. EBSoH is so much better than death's charge. If you looked on almost any other fucking build, you'd see that most of them have that list beneath the skillbar. You're forgetting PvX:Assume Good Faith, and, in this case, we are adding a skill that makes the build much better. Go ahead and put DC in variants, i dont care. EBSoH should be mainbar. Life 07:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Went to All farming builds, ALL categories ... clicked 10 random builds. All of them had only ONE variants section, and no listing of various skills just under the skillbar. Death's Charge is better for ALL farmers who are learning the build. The variants section is there for people who want to mess around and tinker. You're welcome to use any of the variants, but forcing YOUR OWN CHOICE OF WHICH VARIANT TO USE is just stupid. Grow up please? kthx. Skie M 07:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::First Build I looked at. Third. Life 07:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also, policies are more like guidelines, don't have to follow 100%. 07:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also, PW:OWN ··· Danny Does 07:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Primary editors ::Primary editors, that is to say, one editor who takes ownership of an article, should be approached on the article talk page with a descriptive header that informs readers about the topic. Always avoid accusations, attacks, and speculations concerning the motivation of editors. If necessary, ignore attacks made in response to a query. If the behavior continues, the issue may require dispute resolution, but it is important to make a good attempt to communicate with the editor on the article talk page before proceeding to mediation, etc. ::In many cases (but not all), primary editors engaged in ownership conflicts are also primary contributors to the article, so keep in mind that such editors may be experts in their field and/or have a genuine interest in maintaining the quality of the article and preserving accuracy. Editors of this type often welcome discussion, so a simple exchange of ideas will usually solve the problem of ownership. If you find the editor continues to be hostile, makes personal attacks, or wages revert wars (see also Guildwiki:Only revert once), try to ignore disruptive behavior by discussing the topic on the talk page. If the ownership behavior persists after a discussion, dispute resolution may be necessary, but at least one will be on record as having attempted to solve the problem directly with the primary editor. A common response by a primary editor confronted with ownership behavior is to threaten to leave the project. Since the ownership policy encourages such editors to take a break, it may be wise to let them leave and return when they are ready. (quoted directly from the PvXWiki Article Ownership policy) I wrote the A/E Perma SF Raptor Farming build and I want the page to reflect the quality I put into it. If you can't handle editing the page to the level of quality I expect in the work, then I'll be reverting your changes as vandalism (lowering the quality of the work and/or stuffing your personal choices of optional skills into a bar without making proper corrections to the build page). I've run this build for over a year, exactly the build that's on the pvxbig bar. I've farmed over 600,000 asuran faction using this exact build and no other. If you want to discuss the skills you would like to use as a variation, that's fine .. that's what the variants section and the talk page are for. To be clear ... if you can't edit the page while AT LEAST maintaining the quality of the page or improve it, then don't edit at all. If you don't have anything meaningful to say, then don't open your mouth. If you want to ask questions or suggest variants for the build, use the talk page unless you know you can properly edit the build. Skie M 08:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :You're completely wrong, and that's that. The quote you're attempting to use to support yourself is in fact opposing your very argument, and you've managed to completely debase any logic you might have had working for you. It is not, under any circumstances, your build. You're the one speculating that other editors might be attempting to subvert your efforts. You're being disrespectfully hostile and using a non sequitur argument, which, as such, proves nothing. I'd suggest removing the page from your watchlist and returning to it in a few days. If you continue along your current course of action, you can expect to be banned, alienated, and quickly disenchanted with PvX's general ideas. ··· Danny Does 08:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) HEY MOTHERFUCKER. STOP WITH THE REVERTING MOTHERFUCKER. Joking. But really stop that. People can ban you over that. I won't cause I'm a terrible admin. Misery might, cause contrary to his friendly nature, he's a dick. If you want it handled, you know, fast? Admin noticeboard. Or MSN. It's all good. ~ Big sysop 17:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, some knucklehead already reported me on the admin noticeboard. I give the page URL out to a LOT of people who are interested in how and why I run raptors so fast ... I farm with a lot of leechers. If they end up at a page that looks like it was done by a kit, they probably wont check the history to see who fucked it up, they'll blame the person who sent em there. I edited the build page so that it appeared professionally done, with all details that are required to run the build properly, and now I have a bunch of idiots trying to tell me that I dont do enough damage with just Sliver Armor. It's pathetically stupid. With or without Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Rekoff dies within 10 seconds or survives to the next time you cast sliver armor. Also with Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, you are spending 50 energy every 30 seconds instead of 40, which is not a maintainable chain... You wouldn't have enough energy to carry out the Radiation Field and Viper's Defense combo to kill all the hatchlings. In order to do that reliably, you would have to bring a Glyph of Lesser Energy in place of Shadow Refuge. Which means either you kill rekoff on the first go around with sliver, or you're dead. I don't understand why they cant understand the basic usage of a build. They call themselves good players, but obviously can't think things through. They're starting to piss me off with their inability to see past their own noses. Skie M 17:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I wish stupidity was a ban-able offense. Life 17:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Check the block log. It is. ··· Danny Does 19:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC)